


Причина преданности

by BraKet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Не всегда выбор бывает прост... А порой его делают за тебя.
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Причина преданности

Ночь темна и полна ужасов, как любит говорить Красная Жрица — Мелисандра. Ей ли этого не знать: она ведь живое воплощение и ужаса, и тьмы. Давос видел собственными глазами, как течет черная кровь по ее ляжкам, и из лона вдруг появляется черная голова гигантского младенца с таким знакомым, до боли родным лицом... 

Да живое ли она воплощение? Быть может, она сестра тех, кто населяет, по слухам, земли за Стеной на Севере? Мертвецы, о которых рассказывают детям страшные сказки их няньки. Иные. Но разве то, что видел Давос в лодке у решетки под стенами замка, не годится для таких же сказок? Он давно уже не ребенок и повидал разного, однако волосы зашевелились у него на голове, когда цепкие черные руки начали шарить вокруг себя и схватились за окровавленные бедра Мелисандры, подтянулись, вытаскивая черное тело из ее утробы... 

Что, если Владыка Света — лишь другое название для Владыки Тьмы? А если даже и нет... Чем они отличаются? 

И как такой прямой и честный человек, как Станнис, мог вдруг попасть под влияние матери зла? Как он мог... быть с ней, как... как с женщиной?

Дело даже не в том, что он женат, Давос и сам не без греха, хотя, что скрывать, от своего короля он подобной слабости не ожидал. Впрочем, было ли то слабостью? Мелисандра знала, какие всходы даст королевское семя... Знал ли король?

Знает ли Давос, какой ответ его устроит больше?

«Он идет на брачное ложе, как воин на битву, с мрачной решимостью в глазах и стремлением выполнить свой долг», — говаривал Ренли, теперь уже покойный, про своего старшего брата. Если это и не правда, то очень близко к ней.

Перед глазами Давоса возникла непрошеная картина: Станнис входит в Красную Жрицу, стиснув каменные челюсти. Двигается сосредоточенно и размеренно...

Что он чувствовал, погружая свое мужское орудие в ее лоно? Быть может, мертвенный холод? Нет, тогда бы он, наверное, что-нибудь заподозрил... Или ему плевать, с кем вступать в союз, в том числе и телесный, лишь бы голову в конце концов увенчала корона?

Если это так... Он уже давно не тот Станнис, справедливый и честный, которого Давос знал. Если это так...

«Я не могу убить Красную Жрицу». 

Мейстер Крессен обладал куда большими знаниями и все-таки потерпел поражение.

«Но я могу убить Станниса Баратеона».

*******

— Значит, вот что ты думаешь обо мне, Луковый Рыцарь? — спросил Станнис, не отрывая взгляда от Расписного Стола.

Он глянул на Давоса только раз — когда тот вошел в залу — и сразу же вновь уставился на карту, раскинувшуюся перед ним. Боялся ли он, что Давос что-то прочтет в его глазах, или же его голова была слишком занята другими мыслями? Если бы не вопрос, заданный суровым тоном, Давос бы усомнился, слышал ли Станнис хоть слово из его пламенной сбивчивой речи.

— Не о вас, о Мелисандре.

Станнис ничего не сказал, и Давос решился — была не была! — подойти к нему почти вплотную. Это возымело действие: тот оторвался от карты и уставился на Давоса жестким непримиримым взглядом, отчеканил сурово:

— Она подарила нам победу над Ренли. 

— Но какой ценой!

— Ты бы предпочел смерть, контрабандист? — в голосе не было любопытства («Да нужен ли ему вообще ответ?»)

Давос вздохнул.

— Лорд Станнис, которого я знал, тоже предпочел бы ее...

— Но король Станнис не может отправиться к Неведомому только потому, что хочет остаться чистеньким. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про самку ястреба, которую подобрал в детстве. Ты что, забыл ту поучительную историю?

— Но вы же так и не сказали, что сделали с ней, — напомнил Давос. — Неужели сменили на другую, здоровую птицу?

Станнис скрипнул зубами, процедил:

— Нет. А следовало бы. К счастью, с тех пор я вырос. И поумнел. 

Он снова уставился на карту, указал на нее рукой:

— Теперь дело не во мне, не в тебе. Даже не в Мелисандре. Я не могу отдать страну на растерзание. Никакая цена не будет слишком высокой для спасения Семи Королевств.

Ну вот и все... Тебе не переубедить его словами, ты их и подобрать-то толком не можешь... Давай же, контрабандист. Вас здесь только двое, а за поясом у тебя кинжал. Вспомни, что ты умеешь быть быстрым и тихим. И забудь все, что чувствовал к этому жесткому человеку напротив. Всю благодарность, уважение, восхищение, всю... 

— Неужели Мелисандра права?.. — вдруг глухо сказал Станнис. — И ты просто ревнуешь, Луковый Рыцарь?

От изумления Давос забыл о том, что собирался сделать, выпалил:

— Ч-что?!

— Так знай, что я не Ренли, — отрезал Станнис, не глядя на него, и сжал челюсть так, что заходили желваки. 

— Как... Но... — Давос чувствовал такое потрясение, что не мог подобрать слов.

Стоял и хватал ртом воздух, словно вдруг оказался в воде. Хотя нет, в воде он бы вел себя куда собраннее и свободней. Море — его стихия.

— Значит, она ошиблась? Я рад, — сообщил Станнис, но в голосе его не слышалось облегчения. 

Давос вспомнил картинку, возникшую у него сегодня в голове: суровый и мрачный король, так и не сняв кожаного колета со стальными заклепками и бурых грубошерстных бриджей, размеренно и равнодушно двигает бедрами, вбиваясь в лоно Красной Жрицы, которая тоже не то чтобы воплощает собой страсть.

В случке животных и то больше (спаси нас Семеро!) огня, чем в этом внезапно возникшем видении, но неожиданно Давос почувствовал, что его прошиб пот. И не от страха.

— А я нет, — вдруг услышал он свой сиплый голос.

Станнис резко повернул к нему голову.

Несколько минут они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Что ж, — сказал Станнис, тоже внезапно хрипло. — В любом случае, ты все еще со мной честен. И надеюсь, предан. Какие бы причины эту преданность ни подпитывали.

— Всем, что у меня есть, я обязан вам, — медленно сказал Давос, ощущая давно забытое чувство лихого гибельного восторга, которое сопровождало его ночные вылазки, когда он еще не был рыцарем, а головы не коснулась седина. — Но предан я не поэтому. И уж точно не потому, что... А! Забери ее Неведомый! Я хочу сказать... Ваше дело — правое. И вы — истинный король. Но если вы сядете на Железный Трон только уловками Красной Жрицы... Это право будет легко оспорить. 

Несколько минут Станнис молча смотрел на него, потом спросил:

— То есть ты не хочешь, чтобы она была в битве за Королевскую Гавань? 

Давос покачал головой:

— Нет. Не хочу. 

— Хорошо, — Станнис перевел свой взгляд на карту, в то место, где был вытесан Черноводный залив, взял деревянный кораблик и принялся его внимательно разглядывать. — Я скажу ей, чтобы осталась здесь, на Драконьем Камне. Женщинам не место в гуще битвы.

Внутри Давоса словно кто-то ослабил тетиву, плечи расслабились, его даже слегка качнуло от внезапно охватившего чувства легкости. Словно он долго нес тяжелый груз и вот наконец сбросил всю поклажу разом. Все в таком же немного пьяном состоянии Давос кивнул и направился к двери летящей для его лет походкой.

— Луковый Рыцарь, — внезапно раздалось у него за спиной.

Тон был настолько необычен для Станниса, что Давос резко повернул к нему голову, даже толком не остановившись, от чего его снова слегка качнуло. Тот все еще держал в руках деревянный кораблик, но смотрел уже не на него, а прямо на Давоса.

— У тебя нет поводов для ревности, — сказал Станнис, и в глазах его мелькнула... О боги... Неужели... Искорка смеха?!

Но спустя всего лишь пару секунд король вновь перевел взгляд на карту, и на его плотно сжатых губах невозможно было разглядеть даже тень улыбки.

Однако теперь Давос был уверен, что при желании способен ее вызвать. Осталось лишь позволить себе этого захотеть. 

Он снова кивнул, скорее уже сам себе, и вышел вон из зала.


End file.
